


Don't Make Me Do This

by saintnoname



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Escape, F/F, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Don't make me do this, Dottie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Do This

“Don’t make me do this, Dottie.”

That voice cut through the years like scissors through antique lace.  It stopped Daria in her tracks.  She would know that voice anywhere.  She would know that voice no matter how many years passed since she last heard it (and it had been three years at that point, to be exact).  She would know that voice in the afterlife.

Daria slowly raised her hands above her head, a bitter chuckle escaping her.  “You don’t even know my real name, Agent Carter.  Stop pretending to care.”

“I know how you were treated as a child.  That wasn’t fair.  I know you’re under orders right now, and that orders can be disobeyed.  Turn around to face me.”

“But you just said orders can be disobeyed.”  It was risky, she knew, to give attitude to someone who had a gun trained on her, but she also knew the gun was just a formality.  Peggy wouldn’t shoot her.  She _couldn’t_ shoot her.  She saw Daria (or Dottie, as she was still calling her) as someone she could save.  She wouldn’t kill someone she thought she could save.

Daria flinched when she heard the gunshot.  “Please, Dottie.”

For some reason, Peggy calling her that again struck something deep in Daria.  Why did it bother her so much that Peggy didn’t know her name?  Tears stung Daria’s eyes.  “That’s not my name!”

“Then tell me what your name is, and come with me.  I’ll vouch for you, I promise.”

Daria was silent a moment, then said, “Okay.”  Hands still raised, she slowly turned to face Peggy.

Peggy seemed to almost let out a breath of relief, but she didn’t drop her guard.  Daria repressed a smile.  Smart girl.  But not smart enough.

“On your knees,” Peggy said. “Hands behind your head.”

Daria slowly got to her knees and placed her hands on her head.  Peggy approached with caution.

Once Peggy was close enough, Daria whipped around and disarmed her in more ways than one. Peggy was too shocked to make any further movements.

Daria grabbed Peggy’s wrist. She met the other woman’s eyes with a look of what was almost regret.  “I’m sorry, Peg.”  She said it with sincerity.  There really was a part of her that wanted to go with Peggy.

Daria pulled Peggy in by the wrist, kissing the agent on the lips.  When she pulled back, she hit the woman on the head with the butt of the gun, knocking her out.

Once Daria got the gun tucked into her trousers, she looked down at Peggy.  “ _You can’t save me, darling_ ,” she whispered in Russian.  Then she got up to go.  She had a mission to complete, after all.


End file.
